This invention relates to television transmission and more particularly to a television system that displays a reduced size television program and an electronic program guide (EPG) without a PIP chip.
It is now common for EPG's to display a reduced size video program simultaneously on the screen with the television program listings, sometimes called picture-in-guide (PIG). In order to utilize a PIG format according to current practice, electronics to reduce the size of the video program, such as a PIP chip, is installed in the television receiver. However, a PIP chip is relatively expensive so many television receivers are without it. This denies to many television viewers the convenience of a PIG format.